Le véritable secret des Eldar
by lilithlo
Summary: Et si Frodon et les Gardiens faisaient une escale avant de rejoindre Valinor? Une histoire née d'une discussion délirante autour des elfes et de Cuba. A ne pas prendre au sérieux, c'est du second degré, voir du troisième! Un délire amidonné sans prétention. Les noms propres sont ceux de maître Tolkien (qui doit probablement se retourner dans sa tombe) - sauf pour le nom de l'île.
1. ch1 - L'invitation

**L'INVITATION**

Cela faisait plus d'un an maintenant qu'il était revenu à Cul-de-Sac et les jours s'écoulaient paisiblement. Quand il ne s'occupait pas des affaires de famille, ou de celles de la Comté, il se plongeait dans le livre que lui avait laissé Bilbo et s'affairait tant bien que mal à y remplir les pages qu'il restait. Et lui qui avait craint de s'ennuyer! Oh non, la vie ne lui en laissait pas le temps. Certes, ses occupations étaient désormais bien moins épiques que ce qu'elles avaient été, mais jamais il n'aurait pensé que les tâches du quotidien puissent être aussi harassantes!

Ce jour-là, son esprit vagabondait dans les plaines de l'Eregion, quand des coups précipités sur la porte le firent sursauter.

_Monsieur Frodon! Monsieur Frodon, c'est moi!

Il reconnu immédiatement la voix de Sam et se dirigea prestement vers l'entrée pour ouvrir à son ami. Celui-ci était à bout de souffle et dans ses yeux brillait une étincelle que Frodon n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Il s'écarta pour le laisser entrer et Sam se précipita dans le salon sans prendre le temps de s'essuyer les pieds, au grand de dam de Frodon.

_Monsieur Frodon, vous ne croirez jamais ce qu'il vient de se passer!

_Sam, après tout ce qu'on a traversé, tu penses vraiment que quelque chose puisse encore me surprendre?

_ Qui sait, M'sieur Frodon

« Monsieur Frodon ». Sam était désormais père de famille et toute la Comté le respectait, allant même jusqu'à le surnommer « Le Brave ». Et pourtant, il s'obstinait à l'appeler « Monsieur Frodon » bien que Frodon lui ai depuis longtemps demandé d'utiliser simplement son prénom. Certaines choses sont bel et bien immuables.

Faisant les cents pas dans le salon, Sam semblait être bouleversé au point d'inquiéter Frodon.

_Et bien Sam, raconte moi. Ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu dans un tel état. Il est arrivé quelque chose à Rose?

_Rosie va très bien, Monsieur Frodon. Elle est avec Elanor, elle lui montre les fleurs qui sont arrivées avec le printemps.

_Alors qu'y a t-il?

Sam prit une grande inspiration, il ferma les yeux, comme pour se replonger dans ce qu'il avait vécu et se décida finalement à parler. Alors qu'il s'en revenait d'une visite chez de la famille du côté de Lézeau, deux cavaliers montés sur de magnifiques étalons gris l'avaient interpellé. Évidemment, Sam avait tout de suite vu qu'il s'agissait d'elfes et il avait été enchanté d'apprendre qu'ils arrivaient de Rivendell. Les deux messagers lui avaient ensuite donné une lettre en lui indiquant qu'elle devait être expressément remise à Frodon Sacquet de Cul-de-Sac et ce, dans les plus brefs délais. Et c'est ainsi que Sam avait traversé Hobbitebourg sans perdre une seule seconde.

_ C'est peut être un message de Gandalf, M'sieur Frodon! Ou de Bilbo! Ouvrez la vite qu'on sache de quoi il en retourne.

L'impatience et l'excitation se lisaient dans les yeux de Sam, mais Frodon quant à lui, avait une légère appréhension quant au contenu de cette missive. Pourquoi le seigneur Elrond aurait il envoyé deux de ses messagers jusqu'ici pour une simple lettre? Et pourquoi cette urgence?

Délicatement, Frodon décacheta la cire qui scellait la lettre et en sorti un morceau de parchemin sur lequel s'étalait une écriture fine et délicate. Il sut tout de suite qu'elle ne venait pas de Bilbo, ni de Gandalf. Frodon regarda Sam un instant, puis se détourna pour lire le message qui lui était adressé.

_« Cher Frodon Sacquet, Seigneur Hobbit de la Comté,_

_Comme vous le savez, le peuple des elfes quitte peu à peu la Terre du Milieu pour s'en retourner vers les lumineuses contrées de Valinor. Bientôt, moi aussi je partirai sur les traces de mon père et retrouverai mon peuple par-delà l'Océan. Dame Galadriel, Seigneur Celeborn et Mithrandir seront à mes côtés lors de ce voyage, car leur heure approche également. _

_Vous devez savoir que les Terres Immortelles sont destinés au peuple des Elfes et des Ainur, et qu'aucun autres enfants d'Iluvatar n'y est autorisé. Toutefois, après avoir longuement discuté, nous sommes parvenus à la conclusion que d'autres mériteraient amplement leur place en Aman. Et en premier lieu, votre oncle Bilbo qui, par son courage et sa témérité, a joué un rôle décisif dans le destin de la Terre du Milieu._

_Et vous aussi Frodon. En tant que porteur de l'Anneau, vous avez accompli un prodige digne des plus illustres seigneurs de mon peuple. Aussi êtes vous gracieusement convié à nous rejoindre aux Haves Gris, où le Seigneur Cirdan vous fera embarquer à bord de son plus majestueux vaisseau en partance pour Valinor. Du moins, si le cœur vous en dit._

_Mes messagers repasseront à Hobbitebourg une semaine après vous avoir donner cette lettre afin de recevoir votre réponse. Quelle qu'elle soit, elle sera dignement accueillie._

_Bisous._

_Elrond, Seigneur de Rivendell, etc. etc._

_PS : Bilbo vous transmet ses salutations._

Frodon resta coi. Non pas à cause de cette drôle de formule de politesse (car Elrond l'utilisait dans chacune de ses lettres. Et même si Frodon n'avait jamais vraiment compris pourquoi, il était désormais habitué aux drôles de manies du Seigneur elfique.), mais parce que depuis son retour à la Comté, il n'avait jamais envisagé d'en repartir.

_ Alors Monsieur Frodon? Que dit la lettre?

_ Hmmm... C'est seulement Bilbo qui veut des nouvelles. Savoir ce qu'on devient et comment se porte la Comté.

_ Ah bon...

Frodon cru percevoir de la déception dans les yeux de son ami mais il préféra ne pas relever ce détail.

_ Et il veut qu'on lui fasse parvenir du vieux Toby au plus vite. Tu pourras aller m'en procurer Sam?

_Bien sur M'sieur Frodon! Ah, ce sacré Bilbo, il ne change pas hein!

* * *

Durant les jours qui suivirent, Frodon se sentit complètement perdu. Il n'avait aucune idée du choix qu'il allait faire et plus il y pensait, plus il hésitait. Il ne tenait pas à en parler à qui que ce soit. En tout cas, pas pour l'instant. Personne ne devait choisir pour lui, cela devait être sa décision et il ne laisserait personne l'influencer.

Il réfléchissait à tout cela, seul dans le bureau qui était auparavant celui de Bilbo, quand sa main estropiée agrippa la chaine qu'il avait autour du cou. Évidemment, l'Anneau avait été détruit, mais Frodon avait tenu à conserver la chaine en agent qui lui avait été offerte lors de son premier séjour à Rivendell. Et même si l'Anneau n'était plus là, il lui arrivait souvent de la tripoter, inconsciemment, par réflexe. Quand il s'en rendit compte, il se figea. Et les images se mirent à affluer. Des souvenirs principalement, et pas les meilleurs. Il revit les montagnes de l'Ombre. il revit les visages figés dans le Marais des Morts et les ailes noires, immenses des montures des Nazguls. Il lui sembla même entendre la voix de Smeagol... « Le Précieuuux ». Il s'enlisait dans cette étrange torpeur quand soudain, un bruit le ramena à lui en sursaut. Par la fenêtre, Pippin lui faisait signes, un large sourire aux lèvres. Frodon repris ses esprits et alla ouvrir à son cousin qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis plusieurs semaines.

Pippin lui sauta dans les bras, apparemment heureux de le voir sur pieds (à leur dernière rencontre, Frodon était alité et souffrait d'un étrange mal qui avait disparu aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu). Après lui avoir raconté les dernière nouvelles, Pippin proposa à Frodon de le retrouver le soir même au Dragon Vert.

_Merry sera là aussi, et Sam bien sur! Allez, comme au bon vieux temps! On boira des pintes et on trinquera à la santé de la Communauté!

Frodon hésita un instant avant d'accepter.

_Très bien, je vous retrouve là-bas. Mais pour une chopine seulement.

Pippin lui fit un clin d'œil et parti. Après tout, c'était peut être une bonne idée que de passer la soirée à la taverne. Depuis combien de temps n'était-il plus sorti? Lui qui était auparavant si friand de ce genre d'évènement... C'était sans doute le meilleur moyen de se changer les idées, même si ça ne l'aiderait pas beaucoup dans sa prise de décision.

* * *

Ils étaient tous le quatre assis à la table qui avait été la leur des années durant. Comme à son habitude, Pippin racontait avec moult gestes et éclats de voix les derniers aléas de sa vie, Merry approuvait chacune de ses phrases d'un rire sonore pendant que Sam les regardait amusé. Plus la soirée avançait plus Frodon prenait conscience du lien qui existait désormais entre lui et ses compagnons. Un lien comme aucun autre. Et il savait au fond de lui que, même si la vie venait à les séparer durant des années, ils finiraient toujours par se retrouver ici, à cette table, et à reprendre leur conversation comme si ils s'étaient quitté la veille.

Frodon vidait sa troisième chope (évidemment, il n'avait pas réussi à s'en tenir à une seule) quand Merry monta sur sa chaise, tituba légèrement et leva son verre en clamant :

_ A la santé de Maître Gimli, Grand buveur parmi ses frères ( il avala une gorgée avant de continuer) mais dont la lampée ne dépassera jamais celle du Prince Legolas!

Les quatre amis éclatèrent de rire, trinquèrent et chacun bu avidement, sous les regards médusés des autres clients de la taverne.

La soirée battait son plein, les anecdotes et les souvenirs affluaient. Frodon était toujours étonné de remarquer la capacité de ses amis à ne garder que les bons souvenirs, et même parfois, à changer les mauvais souvenirs en bons. Il n'avait pas ri autant depuis bien trop longtemps et il profitait pleinement de ce moment.

_ Qu'est ce que tu cherches là-dedans?

C'était Pippin qui l'interpellait. Frodon releva la tête et réalisa qu'il avait passer la dernière demi-heure à regarder le fond de son verre.

_ Tu veux une autre pinte? s'enquit Merry. Bouge pas j'y vais.

_Non non non! Ce n'est pas la peine, ça va.

Quelque peu engourdi par l'alcool, Frodon regarda ses amis un à un et soudain, il senti un tourbillon d'émotions le submerger. Sans doute était-ce du à l'alcool, mais peut importe. Il se redressa, essuya ses yeux qui commençaient en s'embrumer d'un revers de la main, puis d'un ton ferme et solennel, il éleva la voix.

_Maîtres Meriadoc, Maître Perigrin, Maître Samsagace, mes amis. Je pars pour les Terres Immortelles!


	2. Ch 2- Vogue navire!

**VOGUE NAVIRE!**

Face à lui s'étendait l'immensité.

Ils étaient en mer depuis deux jours et depuis deux jours il scrutait l'Océan avec fascination. Il n'y cherchait rien en particulier, mais se sentait irrémédiablement envouté par le mouvement des vagues, la ligne d'horizon et l'air salé qui lui fouettait le visage.

Installé à la proue du long navire blanc de Cirdan, Frodon revoyait le visage ruisselant de larmes de Sam lorsqu'ils s'étaient embrassés aux Havres Gris. Il entendait encore les sanglots dans la voix de ses amis lorsqu'ils lui avaient dit au revoir. Au revoir oui, car il le savait, ce n'était pas un adieu. En lui, le vide laissé par le déchirant départ se disputait à l'excitation que provoquait ce voyage.

Lorsqu'ils avaient retrouvé la Dernière Chevauchée, celle des Gardiens, au coeur des Fonds Boisés, Gandalf lui avait longuement sourit avant de lui affirmer que cette aventure serait non seulement la dernière, mais aussi la plus belle. Et qu'il n'y avait aucun regret à avoir.

Pourtant, la Comté lui manquait déjà et selon toute vraisemblance, il ne trouverait pas de Vieux Toby à Valinor.

Au bout d'un moment, il détourna le yeux de l'Océan et se dirigea vers son oncle qui lui faisait signe un peu plus loin. En s'approchant il constata, à nouveau et à regret, que l'âge avait fini par rattraper le vieux hobbit.

_ Mon cher Frodon, te rends tu compte que c'est la première fois que nous voyageons ensemble? Nous avons tous deux vécu des aventures exceptionnelles, nous avons traversé la Terre du Milieu et nous sommes allés plus loin qu'aucun Sacquet ne le fera jamais. Et pourtant, nous n'avions jamais eu l'occasion de le faire ensemble!

En disant cela, Bilbo avait pris la main de son neveu et tous d'eux s'échangèrent un sourire affectueux. Puis le vieil hobbit leva doucement la tête avant de reprendre la parole.

_C'est étrange, nous avons quitté la terre depuis longtemps déjà et pourtant ces oiseaux ne nous ont pas lâché.

Frodon leva les yeux à son tour et aperçu en effet, un couple d'oiseaux blancs. Jamais il n'en avait vu de tels auparavant ; gracieux, légers, ils fendaient l'air majestueusement, silencieusement, la tête haute.

_ C'est un bon présage.

La voix calme et profonde avait brisé la contemplation de Frodon et c'est avec surprise qu'il découvrit la Dame Blanche, Galadriel, à ses côtés. Il ne l'avait même pas entendu approcher. Face à au visage surpris de Frodon, elle sourit et repris.

_ Le Seigneur Manwë est avec nous. Son souffle nous accompagne et ses yeux nous protègent.

Frodon murmura doucement ce nom, « Manwë ». Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais cela l'apaisait. Il ne connaissait pas grand chose sur les Seigneurs de l'Ouest. Les elfes citaient souvent leurs noms, mais Frodon n'avait jamais vraiment osé poser de question à ce sujet, qu'il savait sacré. Mais les choses étaient différentes maintenant, aussi se permit-il de questionner Galadriel.

_ Ma Dame, je croyais que c'était Ulmo qui régnait sur les mers.

_ En effet, le Seigneur Ulmo a fait de l'Océan son empire, et il prend soin des fleuves et des rivières, mais Manwë veille sur les airs et son regard peut percevoir au loin à travers le ciel et les nuages.

Frodon écoutait les paroles de la reine avec avidité (Bilbo lui, c'était assoupi). Et quand elle lui appris que Manwë, Roi de Valar, siégeait au côté de son épouse Elbereth, Frodon eut un sursaut.

_ Oui, vous connaissez ce nom Frodon Sacquet. Vous l'avez déjà entendu, car la Reine des Etoiles est très aimée par ceux de mon peuple.

_ Alors c'est bien vrai ma Dame? Nous nous rendons vraiment au pays des dieux?

Galadriel sourit une fois de plus. Il se sentait quelque peu stupide à poser de telles questions à elle, qui avait vécu si longtemps, qui avait grandi en Aman et avait côtoyer les dieux.

C'est alors que Gandalf apparu.

_ En effet Frodon, nous allons retrouver les Ainur.

Devant le regard interrogateur de Frodon, le magicien conitnua.

_ Les Ainur sont les valar et les maiar, ceux que tu appelles « dieux », mais en vérité, je ne sais pas cette appellation est vraiment adéquate. Enfin, je suis sans doute mal placé pour répondre à cela.

Mais Frodon s'offusqua.

_ Au contraire Gandalf, un puissant magicien comme vous est sans doute le mieux placé pour y répondre!

Gandalf lança un regard complice à Galadriel qui éclata d'un rire cristallin. Puis Gandalf repris.

_ En vérité mon cher Frodon, je suis l'un d'entre eux.

Le hobbit resta interdit. Gandalf? Un dieu du pays d'Aman? Non, ça ne pouvait pas... et pourtant il se souvint de son combat contre le Balrog et des phrases prononcés par le magicien à l'encontre de l'Ennemi.

_ Gandalf est l'un des nombreux noms que j'ai porté, mais pendant longtemps j'ai été connu sous le nom d'Olorin, un maia parmi d'autres sur les Terres Immortelles, comme l'étaient les autres magiciens envoyés en Terre du Milieu.

Les yeux de Galadriel pétillaient et toujours souriante, elle s'adressa au magicien.

_ Ne soyez donc pas si modeste. Vous avez toujours été considéré comme l'un des plus sages.

Frodon remarqua l'embarras du magicien face au compliment de la Dame Blanche, mais très vite, Gandalf se remit de ses émotions et enchaina.

_ Quoi qu'il en soit, les valar vont devoir nous attendre un peu. Car nous avons une escale à faire avant d'atteindre leurs rivages.

_ Une escale? Mais où ça? Pourquoi faire?

Gandalf avait du lire la soudaine déception dans les yeux du hobbit car il ajouta tendrement.

_ N'ayez aucune crainte Frodon! Car je suis sur que vous y prendrez grand plaisir!

* * *

Les jours passaient lentement à bord du navire elfique, et si Frodon s'était en premier lieu épris de l'Océan, il fallait avouer que ce n'était plus vraiment le cas. La nuit, la houle l'empêchait de dormir et si il parvenait à trouver le sommeil, c'était pour être réveillé peu après par un haut-le-cœur déchirant. L'air marin lui gerçait les lèvres, le sel lui piquait les yeux et bien que le bateau du Seigneur Cirdan ait été très bien aménagé, il fallait reconnaître que le confort ne valait pas celui de Cul-de-Sac. Et puis cette nourriture Elfique... Il avait espéré ne plus jamais avoir à manger de Lembas de sa vie, mais malheureusement, les repas à bord en étaient essentiellement composés. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour une belle tranche de bœuf!

De plus, il essayait de restreindre sa consommation de tabac, afin de pouvoir en profiter le plus longtemps possible, mais du coup, son humeur n'était pas des plus belles et il se surprenait parfois à grommeler, comme il avait si souvent vu Gandalf le faire.

Un jour, après plus de deux semaines à ce régime, Frodon remarqua que les oiseaux qui accompagnaient le navire se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux. Soudain, les elfes qui étaient à bord se mirent en action, chacun à son poste. La précision de leurs gestes, tout comme le sourire sur leur visage, firent comprendre à Frodon que le navire approchait de cette mystérieuse escale évoquée par Gandalf. Frodon avait bien essayé d'interroger le magicien à ce sujet, mais celui-ci était resté très vague. Le Seigneur Elrond lui-même n'avait pas trouvé nécessaire que le hobbit en sache d'avantage. Aussi, la curiosité, mêlée au soulagement de toucher enfin terre, tenaient Frodon en haleine. Scrutant l'horizon, il aperçu une silhouette se dessiner au loin. Mais les vents leur étaient favorables et le bateau avançait à vive. Et très vite, les contours d'un île apparurent.

De là où ils se trouvaient, Frodon pouvait apercevoir un petit port auquel étaient arrimés une demi-douzaine de navires d'apparence elfique. Parmi ceux-ci, un seul semblait être de taille à faire concurrence au bateau sur lequel il se trouvait mais à cette distance, il avait du mal à en juger.

L'île ne semblait pas bien grande, mais il pouvait apercevoir, ici et là, des forêts d'une densité impressionnante et de longues plages de sable blanc.

Gandalf s'était approché du hobbit, et les yeux fixés sur l'île, un large sourire figé sur son visage, il annonça de manière quelque peu grandiloquente :

_ Mon cher Frodon, sois le bienvenue à Tol-Merethuireb!

* * *

_Encore un chapitre pour installer la situation de base. Je dois avouer que c'était aussi pour me faire plaisir, notamment avec la conversation sur les Ainur et la complicité entre Gandalf et Galadriel. Mais l'histoire doit avancer ! _

_Pas d'inquiétude, les choses « sérieuses » approchent._


	3. Ch3 - Tol- Merethruireb

**TOL-MERETHRUIREB**

_Où quand le délire commence à prendre forme._

* * *

A peine avait-il posé un pied sur le quai qu'une douce fragrance l'enivra. Frodon aurait été incapable de définir ce parfum, mais déjà il se laissait bercer par ses doux arômes, quand Gandalf posa sa main sur son épaule.

_ Prend garde mon jeune ami, ne te laisse pas envouter dès ton arrivée!

Le magicien n'avait pas perdu l'air jovial que Frodon lui avait constaté alors qu'ils étaient encore en mer, et pourtant, malgré la confiance qui émanait de Gandalf, le hobbit ne pouvait s'empêcher d'appréhender la suite des évènements.

Mis à part l'équipage de leur navire et les illustres passagers qui se trouvaient à son bord, le port était dépeuplé. Quel était donc cette île où des seigneurs comme ceux qui l'accompagnaient ne recevaient pas les honneurs qu'ils méritaient? Cela ne semblât pas inquiéter les elfes qui se mirent en marchent. Et à l'invitation silencieuse de Gandalf, Frodon les suivit.

Plus ils s'éloignaient des quais, plus le silence s'appesantissait. Aucun mot n'était prononcé, aucun regard échangé. Frodon sentait bien que quelque chose se préparait. Quelque chose... de grave...? Les elfes continuaient à avancer, doucement, précautionneusement, comme si...

_MAE TOLLEN!

Frodon eut l'impression que son cœur lui avait été arraché de la poitrine. Il avait fait un bond de plusieurs centimètres de haut sous l'effet de la surprise ; une vingtaine d'elfes avaient jailli de derrière les buissons en lançant des fleurs sur les nouveaux arrivants. Enfin des elfes, si on en croyait leur oreilles pointues, leur grande taille et leur indiscutable beauté, oui, il s'agissait bien d'elfes. Mais pour le reste... La plupart était vêtu des draperies légères aux couleurs pastels. Les femmes laissaient entrevoir un nombril ou une épaule (parfois les deux) et les hommes, en majorité, ne portaient que le bas de leur tunique, agrémentant leur buste d'un collier de fleurs chatoyantes. D'ailleurs, Frodon et ses compagnons se virent offrir ces mêmes colliers qu'ils s'empressèrent de mettre à leur cou.

Un peu perdu, Frodon chercha le regard de Gandalf, mais celui, hilare, tapait amicalement dans le dos du Seigneur Elrond à qui on venait d'offrir une boisson aux couleurs vives. Dame Galadriel quant à elle, sautillait sur place en poussant des petits cris d'excitation que Frodon ne lui connaissait pas. Après avoir tourné deux fois sur elle-même, elle se jeta dans les bras du Seigneur Celeborn et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

Gêné et confus, Frodon détourna les yeux de ce spectacle inattendu quand tout à coup, quatre femmes elfes se ruèrent sur lui. Légèrement décontenancé par ce soudain accès d'attention, Frodon failli perdre l'équilibre mais fut rattrapé par Gandalf qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Les elfes qui l'entouraient s'étaient mises à genoux pour lui faire face, et alors que certaines cherchaient absolument à le regarder dans les yeux, les autres lui caressaient les cheveux et lui pinçaient les joues. Dans toute cette confusion, Frodon parvint à percevoir la voix de Gandalf.

_ Oui mesdemoiselles, c'est bien lui. Frodon Sacquet, le porteur de l'Anneau, le Semi-Homme qui a vaincu Sauron.

A cette phrase, les demoiselles en question poussèrent des cris d'excitation stridents. Frodon fut soulagé de sentir la main de Gandalf lui agripper l'épaule et le tirer hors de là. Mais c'était mal connaître les elfes qui n'avaient décidément aucune intention de laisser filer le petit hobbit.

_Calmez-vous et laissez-le un peu respirer, le pauvre!

En disant ces mots, le magicien avait attrapé Frodon sous les aisselles et c'est avec une aisance déconcertante qu'il le soulevait à hauteur de ses épaules. C'est en le portant ainsi que Gandalf parvint à l'extirper de la foule en émois. Il l'emmena à l'écart et enfin, le reposa au sol. Toujours sous le choque, Frodon dû s'appuyer contre un palmier pour reprendre ses esprits. En vain.

_ Mais qu'est ce que c'était que ça?

_ Ça, mon cher Frodon, ce sont des elfes qui ont ouïe dire de tes exploits et qui, pour la plupart, n'avaient jamais vu de hobbit auparavant. Il serait temps que tu acceptes ta renommée.

Cette fois encore, Frodon ne sut que répondre. Depuis quand Gandalf le tutoyait-il? Évidemment il ne voyait aucun mal à cela, mais il n'y était clairement pas préparé. Il ferma les yeux, se secoua la tête et enfin, il posa la question.

_Qu'est ce que c'est que cette ile?

Avant même que Gandalf n'ai pu ouvrir la bouche, un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Suivit d'un autre. Et d'un troisième. Et ainsi de suite. Les coups s'enchainaient de plus en plus vite, et pendant une fraction de seconde, Frodon se serait cru de retour à Kazad-Dum. Mais au cri d'enthousiasme poussé par Galadriel, il se rassura ; si ça la mettait dans un tel état d'euphorie, ça ne pouvait pas être une mauvaise chose. Soudain, tous les elfes qui se trouvaient là, Galadriel, Celeborn, Cirdan et Elrond compris, se précipitèrent dans la direction d'où provenaient les bruits. Gandalf jeta un coup d'œil à Frodon.

_ C'est partiiiiiiiiiiiiie!

Sur ces mots, il rattrapa l'attroupement au pas de course, en agitant son collier de fleurs au dessus de sa tête. Frodon, toujours aussi perdu, hésitait à les suivre, d'autant plus que son oncle était toujours endormi à l'intérieur du bateau et que personne ne semblait décidé à le tirer de sa sieste. Il hésita un instant, mais sa curiosité l'emporta et il se précipita derrière le magicien, déjà loin sur la plage qui entourait le port.

Ses pieds s'enlisaient dans le sable brulant et cela ralentissait sa course au point qu'il fini par perdre de vue ceux après qui il courait. Mais les bruits se faisaient de plus en plus forts, on pouvait distinctement percevoir qu'il s'agissait de musique, et c'étaient ses oreilles qui le guidaient désormais. Bientôt, il arriva devant un mur de plantes diverses, hautes de plusieurs mètres. La musique, maintenant assourdissante, venait de là, il en était certain. Heureusement, sa petite taille lui permit de se faufiler aisément à travers les fougères. Après s'être débarrassé des larges feuilles qui lui étaient tombées sur le visage, Frodon découvrit enfin ce que cachait cette île.

Sous ses yeux se déroulaient un spectacle qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé possible. Sur une plage immense prise entre l'océan d'un côté et la forêt de l'autre, environ 500 elfes dansaient et se trémoussaient sur une musique on ne plus rythmée. Un orchestre, placé sur une estrade, jouaient des instruments que Frodon n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir ni d'entendre. Placés de manière régulière autour de la page, des comptoirs distribuaient des boissons et repas variés (principalement composés de fruits inconnus à notre hobbit), et des sofas sur lesquels étaient affalés quelques individus (ivres apparemment) ponctuaient le tout.

Médusé, Frodon resta prostré durant un temps indéfinissable, lorsque soudain, on lui prit la main pour l'entrainer près de l'un des comptoirs.

C'était le Seigneur Elrond. Il aida notre hobbit à s'installer confortablement sur un tabouret qu'il n'aurait jamais pu atteindre seul et s'assit à ses côtés.

_ Alors? N'est ce pas merveilleux?

Sur le coup, Frodon ne su que répondre. A vrai dire, il n'arrivait pas bien à saisir ce qu'il se passait.

Elrond remarqua sa mine déconfite.

_ Tu n'as toujours pas compris? Nous sommes à Tol- Merethruireb! Cette île est un bénédiction qui permet aux Eldar de faire la transition entre les douleurs que nous avons connues en Terre du Milieu et la sagesse dont nous allons devoir faire preuve sur les Terres Immortelles. Un peu comme... un sas de décompression! On a longtemps hésité avant de te convier ici, mais je pense sincèrement que tu as bien mérité de t'amuser un peu.

Sur ces mots, il fit un signe à l'elfe qui se trouvait derrière le comptoir et celui ci leur servit deux verres, d'où émanait une odeur qui vint aussitôt chatouiller les narines de Frodon. Inquiet, il trempa légèrement ses lèvres dans ce qui lui sembla être un mélange du jus de plusieurs fruits et d'une liqueur dont il n'a toujours pas élucidé la provenance à ce jour. Il salua l'ingurgitation du nectar par une légère grimace et alors qu'il reposait son verre, Elrond finissait le sien.

_Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils mettent là-dedans mais ça me donne une de ces patates!

A peine avait-il prononcé ces mots qu'il s'en alla rejoindre un groupe d'elfes parmi lesquels Frodon reconnu Alladan et Elrohir, les propres fils du seigneur Elrond, uniquement vêtus de feuille de palmier.

Frodon n'osait pas bougé. La situation était bien trop embarrassante pour qu'il puisse se permettre de faire quoique ce soit, mais après tout, qui était-il pour les juger? Pendant des milliers d'années, les elfes avaient tenu en respect les autres peuples de la Terre du Milieu. Ils brillaient par leur sagesse et leur tempérance (du moins, pour la plupart). N'avaient-ils pas le droit, eux aussi, de s'amuser? C'est à peu prêt ce qui trottait dans la tête de Frodon lorsque Gandalf le rejoint enfin. Ses cheveux étaient en désordre et il avait des marques de rouge à lèvres sur les joues. Un nombre incalculable de questions venaient à l'esprit du hobbit et il ne savait pas par laquelle commencer ; c'est un peu malgré lui qu'il posa la moins pertinente.

_ Comment se fait-il que la musique soit si forte?

_ Oh! La magie des elfes est puissante. Mais un seul d'entre eux est capable de la manipuler de manière appropriée pour ce genre d'évènement. D'ailleurs il ne devrait pas tarder, il m'avait promis de faire une annonce le jour de notre arrivée.

_Qui?

_ Le Seigneur Thranduil pardis! Qui mieux que lui serait capable de ce genre de choses?

_ Mais je croyais que le seigneur Thranduil avait pris le partie de rester en Terre du Milieu?

_ Et alors? Un seigneur comme lui peut bien se permettre de se détendre une fois de temps en temps – bon, peut être un peu trop souvent en ce qui le concerne. Mais en même temps, qui serions nous si on refusait quelques incartades à celui qui a intronisé le concept du fab-drinking?

_Le fab-quoi?

Des acclamations recouvrirent la réponse du magicien et dans un déluge de pétales et de poudre d'or, un elfe apparut. Gandalf fit comprendre à Frodon que celui dont il venait de parler était enfin arrivé. Vêtu d'une longue toge au tissu fin recouverte de perles et de diamants, le roi elfe se gorgeait des applaudissements qui lui étaient adressés. Quand ceux-ci se calmèrent, sa voix puissante retentit enfin.

_Chers amis, mes frères, j'ai l'immense plaisir de vous annoncer qu'aujourd'hui sont arrivés sur cette île des personnages illustres. Moi, évidemment (à ces mots, les acclamations repartirent de plus belle, ce qui sembla ravire Thranduil), mais aussi les Seigneurs Elrond, Galadriel, Celeborn, Cirdan (la foule s'emballa à l'évocation de ces noms) ainsi que notre cher Mithrandir et, en exclusivité pour vous, BILBO ET FRODON SACQUET!

A ce stade, ce n'était plus des applaudissement, mais un véritablement ouragan de cris et de louanges qui se déversèrent sur la plage. Ne savant pas trop où se mettre face à toutes les têtes qui se tournaient vers lui, Frodon se faufila derrière Gandalf. Il aperçu le roi elfe trinquer et avaler d'une traite un large verre puis lui faire un clin d'œil complice.

Gandalf riait à gorge déployée ; il posa un regard plein d'amusement sur le hobbit quand, tout à coup, il s'immobilisa avant de s'adresser à Frodon, l'œil inquiet.

_ Oh non! Bilbo! On a oublié Biblo!

* * *

_Je suis tellement fière d'avoir trouvé un nom quasiment imprononçable pour cette île! Pour ceux qui ne lisent pas le Sidarin, c'est une traduction (approximative) de « L'île de la Fête Éternelle »._

_Et pour le reste... c'est pas comme si je ne vous avais pas prévenu! Cette fanfic DEVAIT partir en sucette et j'avoue m'être complètement laissée aller! Autant vous dire que je me suis follement amusée en écrivant ce chapitre._

_(Pardon Tolkien)_

_Affaire à suivre._


	4. Ch4 - Le Vent tourne

**LE VENT TOURNE**

_Très mauvais titre je sais, mais de manière générale, j'ai toujours été nulle pour trouver des titres. Bonne lecture!_

Il fut réveillé en sursaut par un éclat de rire. Dans un premier temps, Frodon refusa d'ouvrir les yeux, appréhendant ce qu'il allait découvrir. La dernier souvenir qu'il avait en tête était une image du seigneur Thranduil essayant de lui expliquer les règles du fab-drinking et lui proposant une petite démonstration. A l'heure qu'il était, Frodon ne savait toujours pas en quoi cela consistait et c'était le dernier de ses soucies. Ce qui lui importait, c'était plutôt la terrible douleur qui lui déchirait le crâne.

A demi-éveillé, il souleva une paupière, puis, constatant avec soulagement qu'il se trouvait (seul) sous une fine couverture, il ouvrit la deuxième. Il n'essaya même pas de se redresser, bien conscient que son corps n'était pas encore en mesure de soutenir la position verticale. Il se contenta de se mettre sur le dos et, tout en regardant le plafond, de remettre ses souvenirs en ordre : Gandalf le rassurant quant au sort de Bilbo qui devait être tranquillement assoupi à bord du navire, Thranduil s'approchant d'eux, une énorme bouteille de liqueur à la main, Thranduil l'enjoignant à finir son verre, Gandalf décidant enfin à aller chercher le vieux hobbit, en titubant légèrement... Tout le reste n'était qu'images flous et brouillons de conversations.

Le rire qui l'avait tirer du sommeil éclata une fois encore. Tant bien que mal, il se redressa, ravalant un haut-le-cœur amer, et examina les lieux. La pièce était éclairée par un rayon de soleil qui perçait à travers les rideaux. Le lieu était simple mais confortable et il disposait de tout l'aménagement nécessaire. Frodon n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont il s'était retrouvé ici et c'est seulement en apercevant ses vêtements délicatement pliés sur une chaise qu'il réalisa qu'il était complètement nu. Déconcerté, il fini par se lever mais, une fois de plus, une douleur fulgurante lui saisi la tête ; Il du la prendre entree ses mains pour ne pas basculer. Une fois calmé, il parvint enfin à s'extirper des draps, à enfiler son pantalon et, vaseux, il se dirigea vers la bassine d'eau qui se trouvait face au lit.

Il s'aspergea abondamment le visage et la nuque, ce qui l'aida à se sentir mieux, du moins assez pour se lancer dans une exploration plus poussée des lieux. Les tiroirs étaient vides, hormis un dans lequel il trouva une pipe et un briquet. Dans un placard, il découvrit des tenues conformes à celles que portaient les elfes de l'île. Mais en y regardant de plus près, il remarqua avec stupéfaction qu'elles étaient toutes à sa taille. Une seconde d'hésitation plus tard, il se débarrassa de son pantalon pour en enfiler une, qui s'avéra être d'un confort surprenant. Ainsi vêtu, il se décida enfin à sortir, non sans avoir bu une grande gorgée d'eau fraiche.

A l'extérieur, il fut frappé par la présence de doux vents marins qui rafraichissaient agréablement l'air. Le soleil brillait fort et Frodon compris rapidement que la journée était déjà bien avancée.

Autour de lui se trouvait plusieurs cabanons semblables au sien, et un peu plus loin, il en distingua d'autres, plus spacieux, sans doute réservés aux seigneurs elfes.

Il contourna le sien et aperçu Gandalf, fumant sa pipe. Le magicien avait troqué sa tunique contre une autre, plus légère, et il portait sur la tête un chapeau de paille à larges rebords. Quelques nattes étaient apparues dans sa barbe blanche que ponctuaient désormais des perles de vives couleurs.

Gandalf accueillie le hobbit avait un grand sourire et d'un geste, le pria de s'assoir près de lui. Les elfe présents saluèrent Frodon amicalement et lui proposèrent à manger et à boire.

_ Alors Frodon, bien dormi?

_ Oui, euh, merci Gandalf. Je...hmm... Comment suis-je arrivé dans ce lit?

Le magicien se mit à rire et lui expliqua qu'il avait été très imprudent la veille, en se lançant dans une partie de Fab-drinking contre Thrandy (Thrandy?). Aussi avait-il fallu le porter jusqu'à son lit après qu'il se soit mis à danser sur une table et à enlacer tous ceux qu'il croisait.

_ Je... j'ai fait ça?! Oh non...Je... P-pardon, je...

_ Ne t'excuse pas voyons! Il n'y a rien de mal à ça !

Frodon se tue et le sentiment de honte qui montait en lui cloua ses yeux au sol. Il finit tout de même par demander à Gandalf ce qu'il en était de Bilbo. Le magicien lui répondit d'un ton dégagé qu'il ne l'avait pas trouver à bord du bateau, et pria Frodon de ne pas s'en faire.

_ Il a du se réveiller après note départ et aller à la découverte de l'île. Ne t'inquiète pas. l'île n'est pas si vaste, il finira bien par réapparaitre.

Frodon se demandait bien comment le vieil hobbit, qui tenait à peine sur ses jambes, aurait pu seulement sortir du navire sans aide et il ne voyait pas non plus comment Bilbo pourrait partir seul en randonner pédestre. Toutefois, le regard apaisé de Gandalf le calma et il mit son inquiétude de côtés.

Il passa le reste de la journée à visiter les lieux et à faire connaissance avec ses nouveaux «voisins ». L'ambiance était à la sérénité et aux rires, l'air était doux et tout le monde l'accueillait avec sympathie.

* * *

Il était complètement détendu lorsque le soleil atteignit l'horizon. D'ailleurs, il ne fut même pas surpris de voir Gandalf et Galadriel courir nus sur la plage en direction de l'Océan et se jeter à l'eau dans un grand éclat de rire ; ils passèrent la demi-heure suivante à s'éclabousser, sous le regard amusé des elfes présents.

Peu après Thranduil décida enfin à se montrer et , à en croire les jeunes elfes qui sortaient de son cabanon, il n'avait pas passé la journée seul. Il s'approcha de Frodon, le salua cordialement et lui proposa de le suivre jusqu'au lieu où se déroulait la fête. Le hobbit et l'elfe prirent ensemble le chemin qui y conduisait en échangeant un sourir.e

_ Vous avez une bonne descente halfling, mais vous n'êtes surement pas en mesure de tenir têtes à ceux de mon peuple en matière de boissons!

_ Je n'ai pas cette prétention mon seigneur... Ceci étant, je comprends maintenant de qui tient Legolas!

Thranduil éclata de rire.

_ Mon fils a encore beaucoup à apprendre... Peut être que la compagnie du nain lui sera bénéfique en la matière. Du moins, c'est bien la seule bonne chose qui puisse aboutir de cette « relation ».

L'elfe avait insister sur ce dernier mot, et Frodon comprit que l'amitié qui unissait Legolas et Gimli n'était pas forcément au goût du roi. Celui-ci poussa un long soupir avant de s'enquérir de Bilbo.

_ Mithrandir ne l'a pas trouvé hier soir parait-il, serait-il réapparu dans la journée? Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis si longtemps et j'aimerais énormément trinquer de nouveau en sa compagnie.

Frodon lui apprit que Bilbo était resté introuvable et lui fit part de l'inquiétude qui recommençait à poindre en lui.

_ Vous vous en faites beaucoup trop jeune hobbit. Nous sommes en un lieu sûr et aucun danger n'y rode. Par ailleurs, si jamais quelque chose devait lui arriver, il n'aurait qu'à appeler au secours pour que nous accourions. Les elfes ont l'ouïe fine et nous connaissons le moindre recoin de cette île.

Partiellement rassurée, Frodon accepta le collier de fleurs que lui tendait une elfe et le mit à son cou. Ce soir là aussi, la fête batait son plein. Frodon resta auprès de Thranduil qui s'avéra être d'excellente compagnie, et ce malgré la quantité d'alcool qu'il ingurgitait. En fait, Frodon était tout bonnement impressionné et il se demandait comment l'elfe pouvait danser avec autant de grâce après avoir autant bu. Le hobbit s'était quant à lui contenter d'esquisser quelques pas de danse à la demande d'un groupe de femmes elfes en émois, mais il préférait de loin admirer les déhanchés de ses nouveaux compagnons.

Assis, ou plutôt vautré sur un pouf, Frodon se sentait parfaitement à l'aise. Galadriel et Celeborn avaient rejoint la fête et informé Frodon sur le fait qu'il ne fallait pas espérer revoir Gandalf ce soir. Des elfes avaient découvert une nouvelle plante et le magicien avait insisté pour en bourrer sa pipe. Frodon avait refusé d'en entendre d'avantage, s'acharnant à garder une image sage et pure de son ami.

Thranduil s'était depuis longtemps débarrassé de sa tunique royale et il s'agitait désormais sur l'estrade, avec pour seul vêtement un long tissu vert noué à la taille, à la grande satisfaction des elfes présents. Quand il revint s'assoir à côté du hobbit, ce dernier voulu lui faire remarqué que sa tenue, par sa légèreté, laissait entrevoir ce qu'elle était sensé cacher, mais il se ravisa. Après tout, la pudeur ne semblait pas être le maitre mot sur cette ile et il aurait été déplacé que lui, un simple hobbit, lui face la remarque.

Quelques verres plus tard, alors que Thranduil s'était lancé dans un passionnant monologue sur l'affection qu'il portait à son élan (à moins qu'il ne parla de son fils, Frodon avait du mal à suivre), le hobbit se sentit bizarre. Et cette fois-ci, ça ne venait pas de l'alcool. Quelque chose avait changé dans l'air, mais il n'aurait su dire quoi. D'autant plus qu'il semblait être le seul à l'avoir noté. Il se leva et se dirigea vers le comptoir le plus proche afin de demander un verre d'eau, en espérant que celui-ci lui éclaircisse les idées.

Et tout en se faisant servir, il laissa son regard errer parmi la foule, jusqu'à ce qu'il se pose sur un homme qui semblait chercher quelque chose – ou quelqu'un. Il était de dos et Frodon ne pouvait distinguer son visage. Étrangement, il ne l'avait pas remarquer plus tôt, pourtant il était légèrement plus grand que les elfes et ses magnifiques cheveux cuivrés ne passaient pas inaperçu. Sans savoir pourquoi, le hobbit ne pouvait se résigner à le quitter des yeux, comme fasciné. Mais quand l'homme se retourna, Frodon frémit. Ce regard. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Ça ne pouvait pas être... Frodon baissa les paupières, espérant avoir été victime d'une hallucination, et quand il rouvrit, l'homme lui faisait face. Il avait trouvé celui qu'il cherchait.

_ Bonsoir Frodon Sacquet.

* * *

_Je prends toujours autant de plaisir sur cette histoire. Et je reconnais qu'il est très agréable d'écrire sur Thranduil et ses excentricités._

_Mais il y a des chances que que ce nouvel individu lui fasse concurrence... La suite arrive très vite._


	5. Ch5 - Une Rencontre Innatendue

**UNE RENCONTRE INNATENDUE**

_Cette fanfic, c'est vraiment du grand n'importe quoi_

_Bonsoir Frodon Sacquet. Enfin nous nous rencontrons.

Le hobbit sentit la panique monter en lui. Son interlocuteur se rapprochait lentement, ses yeux rouges fixés dans les siens, un sourire malicieux sur le visage. Frodon bascula en arrière et tomba du tabouret sur lequel il était assis, déclenchant ainsi un fou-rire général chez les elfes qui l'entouraient. Mais le hobbit était tout sauf amusé. Son regard cherchait désespérément à faire comprendre aux elfes que l'heure n'était pas à la rigolade, et qu'ils feraient mieux de sortir leurs armes. Mais aucun ne sembla capter son message. Il se releva et se précipita dans la direction de Thranduil, en espérant que celui-ci soit encore en état de lui venir en aide. Il jeta un dernier regard en arrière et constata que l'autre n'avait pas bougé. Frodon pouvait sentir son regard le suivre à travers la foule, ce qui ne fit qu'attiser sa panique.

Enfin, il atteignit le roi elfe dont l'ivresse était encore mesusée, à son grand soulagement. Il se jeta sur lui et tacha tant bien que mal de lui raconter ce qui venait de se produire.

_ Il était face à moi, je vous jure! Je suis sûr que c'est Lui, il n'y a aucun doute la dessus!

_ Calmez-vous Frodon, je ne comprends rien! De qui parlez-vous?

Frodon dégluti douloureusement. Son cœur battait dans ses tempes et ses mains tremblaient de manière incontrôlable. Il n'osait pas prononcer ce nom. Ce serait comme le rendre vraiment réel. Mais face à l'air circonspect de Thranduil, il se décida et, à voix très basse, il nomma celui qu'il redoutait.

_Sauron.

L'elfe ne répondit pas, mais bizarrement, il ne sembla pas surpris. Ni même inquiet. Fébrile, Frodon ne le quittait pas des yeux, espérant le voir réagir. Mais la réponse qui vint de Thranduil n'était pas du tout ce à quoi Frodon s'attendait.

_ Quel emmerdeur!

Apparemment dérangé, Thranduil alla en direction du comptoir où Frodon avait laissé le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il vit l'elfe saisir Sauron par le bras et le trainer de force hors de la foule, dans un coin isolé de la plage. Frodon les suivit à bonne distance et toujours effrayé, il s'arrêta à quelques pas de Thranduil.

_Qu'est ce que tu fais là?

L'elfe avait prononcé cette phrase en détachant chaque mot bien distinctement, et même si il n'avait pas élevé la voix, Frodon y perçut une véritable colère.

_ Comment ça ce que je fais là? Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'allais rater ça?! Un hobbit à Tol-Merethruireb... Et pas n'importe quel hobbit...

En disant cela, Sauron avait lancé un regard à Frodon qui fut pris d'une envie de fuir. Ou de hurler. Ou les deux. Mais l'elfe, qui tenait toujours fermement le bras de Sauron, reprit.

_ Personne ne t'a invité, Mairon!

_ Justement, je voulais te parler de ça. Comment ce fait-il que je ne sois plus convié à ce genre d'évènements? Moi qui était si populaire à une époque...

_ Pose toi la question... Tu crois vraiment être encore le bienvenue ici, parmi nous, après tout ce que tu as fait?

_ Oh ça va! C'était juste histoire de s'amuser un peu... Et puis c'est pas entièrement ma faute...

_ Tu te fous de moi?

_ Je ne me permettrais pas.

Un lourd silence s'était installé entre les deux hommes. Le visage amusé de Sauron tranchait avec l'air courroucé de Thranduil.

_ En fait Thrandy, j'ai tendance à croire que si tu ne veux plus de moi ici, c'est simplement parce que tu as peur de la concurrence.

_ JE TE DEMANDE PARDON?

_ Ne te fais pas plus bête que tu ne l'es... tout le monde sait que je suis un bien meilleur danseur que toi. J'ai toujours été plus populaire que toi ici , et tu en es tout à fait conscient. Ta seule crainte, c'est que que je prenne ton titre de « Roi de la fête ».

Sauron semblait pertinemment savoir où il mettait les pieds car il éclata de rire quand, pris de rage, Thranduil l'empoigna par le col et le cloua contre un arbre.

_ Le prend pas comme ça petit elfe... J'ai juste un peu plus d'expérience c'est tout.

Après avoir dit ces mots, Sauron lança un regard doux et enjôleur à Thranduil qui finit par lâcher prise. Mais ce dernier restait sur le qui-vive, ce que Sauron ne manqua pas de remarquer. Aussi adopta-t-il un air tout à fait innocent et déposa un baiser sur la joue de l'elfe. Face à cette démonstration d'affection inattendue, Thranduil sursauta puis se détendit, à la grande surprise de Frodon qui n'avait rien raté de la scène.

_ Alors, je peux rester?

_ Oui Mairon, tu peux rester... Mais ne te fais pas remarquer. Et surtout, laisse le hobbit tranquille!

A ces mots, le sourire de Sauron s'élargit et il sauta dans les bras de Thranduil en le remerciant chaleureusement. Décontenancé, Frodon se permit un raclement de gorge qui les sépara. Toujours souriant, et les yeux brillants, Sauron se dirigea vers la foule, non sans avoir ébouriffé les cheveux du hobbit en le croisant. Celui-ci n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il devait rêver. Ou cauchemarder. Comment? Pourquoi?

Son regard angoissé se posa sur Thranduil qui se rapprochait.

_ Il n'était pas sensé être mort lui? Enfin détruit? Terrassé?

Thranduil fit une grimace avant de répondre en soupirant.

_ Oui et non. Mairon est un maia, aussi, il ne peut pas vraiment mourir au sens où tu l'entend. Disons juste qu'en détruisant l'Anneau, tu l'as simplement privé de son pouvoir. Ce que je ne sais pas en revanche, c'est comment il a pu récupéré son corps...

_ Et vous le laissez partir librement?

_ Je viens de te le dire, il est privé de son pouvoir ; Jamais il n'a été aussi inoffensif. Un vrai chaton... qui se prend encore pour un lion par moment, mais qui n'en est pas moins affectueux.

_ AFFECTUEUX?

_ Ça ne m'étonne pas que tu aies du mal à comprendre Frodon. Mais crois-moi, il est plutôt sympa... quand on apprend à le connaître. Un peu taquin certes, avec un caractère de merde oui, et on ne peux plus capricieux... mais sympa. Lui et moi avons été voisins pendant pas mal de temps au cours du Troisième Age, et comme tout bons voisins, il a fallu faire des compromis pour que chacun puisse s'y retrouver... En fin de compte, on a fini par bien s'entendre. Après, les choses ont quelque peu dégénéré et j'ai du prendre mes distances, surtout quand sa mégalomanie a refait surface... Mais depuis qu'il est de nouveau sous traitement, il n'y a plus à s'inquiéter. Évite seulement les sujets tabous comme l'Anneau évidemment, mais aussi Curunir, Aragorn, Gollum, Aulë et évidemment Morgoth... Et si jamais il t'embête, n'hésite pas à venir me chercher.

Sur ces paroles, Thranduil s'en retourna à la fête et laissa Frodon seul. Celui-ci était complètement perdu et il dû s'assoir un instant. Les terribles souvenirs de sa quête vers le Mordor lui revinrent. Comment ce type, qui avait infligé tellement de peines et de souffrances à lui, à ses amis, et à toute la Terre du Milieu, pouvait il être « affectueux »? Et comment les elfes pouvaient-ils le laisser aller ainsi?

Il fallait qu'il voit Gandalf ; lui ne laisserait pas faire, c'est sûr. Mais il se souvint des paroles de Galadriel et se résigna à attendre le lendemain pour parler au magicien.

L'heure suivante se passa sans encombre, et Frodon fut même impressionné par la prestance de Sauron. Celui-ci, après avoir éclusé un bon nombre de verres, s'était finalement lancé sur la piste de danse et fit preuve d'un savoir-faire à nul autre pareil. Il avait dit vrai : même Thranduil ne faisait pas le poids à côté, ce qui mettait l'elfe dans un état d'agacement sans commune mesure.

Le hobbit en profita pour étudier son ennemi. Car finalement, il ne connaissait de lui que son regard, enfin son œil plutôt, reconnaissable entre mille. Pendant longtemps, Frodon s'était demandé comment, au cours du Deuxième age, les elfes avaient pu se laisser séduire et influencer par Sauron. Maintenant il comprenait. Il n'était pas seulement beau ; il emettait une sensualité et un détachement hors du commun. Ses longs cheveux cuivrés encerclaient gracieusement un visage aux traits expressifs et délicats qui ne pouvait laisser personne indifférent. Bien qu'il fut finement bâti, son corps semblait dégager une force prodigieuse contre laquelle il aurai été vain de résister. Sa tunique noire et rouge laissait à peine deviner ses formes élancées et prouvait une fois de plus, qu'en toute circonstance, Sauron avait le sens du style. Et si Frodon avait longtemps craint son regard, il devait avouer que ce soir-là, la lueur qui brillait dans les yeux de Sauron n'avait rien d'antipathique.

Le hobbit se senti mal quand il réalisa que la personne qu'il admirait depuis plusieurs minutes n'était autre que l'Ennemi, le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui avait été à l'origine de ses tourments. Aussi se promit-il de ne plus se laisser avoir, et de cesser de l'admirer ainsi. Mais à son grand désarroi, il vit Sauron s'approcher et s'assoir à quelques pas de lui.

_ Quelque chose ne va pas, halfling?

Mal à l'aise Frodon se détourna légèrement et secoua la tête.

_ Alors pourquoi me dévisages-tu ainsi depuis tout à l'heure?

Au grand étonnement de Frodon, la voix de Sauron était douce et aucunement menaçante. Aussi parvint-il à lui répondre, sans pour autant oser le regarder.

_ Je suis juste euh... surpris.

Sauron émit un petit rire moqueur qui agaça le hobbit.

_ Si c'est pour vous moquer, ce n'est pas la peine de m'adresser la parole. D'ailleurs je n'ai absolument rien à vous dire. Et si on m'avait dit que Sauron serait de la partie, jamais je n'aurais entrepris ce voyage.

En disant cela, Frodon avait sentit une légère colère lui nouer l'estomac. Sauron quand à lui, s'était redressé en sursaut.

_ Je te défends de m'appeler ainsi! Mon nom est Mairon, tu entends! MAIRON!

La lueur dans ses yeux était devenue terrible. Il n'avait fallu qu'un quart de seconde pour que Sauron – enfin Mairon – passe d'une attitude parfaitement apaisée à une colère noire. Il prit la chaise sur laquelle il était assis et la lança à travers la foule de danseurs. Mais celle-ci, sans doute habitués à ce genre de remontrances, n'avaient fait que s'écarter sans porter plus d'attention au trouble-fête.

Terrorisé par la haine qui s'affichait sur le charmant visage de son ennemi, Frodon ne se sentait pas du tout en mesure de lui tenir tête. Aussi se répandit-il en excuse, insistant sur le fait qu'on ne l'avait jamais informé quant à cette appellation et qu'il en était extrêmement confus. Mais cela ne sembla pas calmer Mairon qui avançait maintenant vers le hobbit avec une expression de folie furieuse sur le visage.

_ Tout ceux qui ont prononcé ce nom face à moi, l'ont amérement regretté, surtout au moment où je leur ai arraché la langue...

Il avait dit ça en se penchant sur le hobbit qui, tant bien que mal, cherchait à se reculer. Dans sa panique, Frodon n'avait remarqué l'arrivée de Thranduil qui, une fois encore, le tira d'une bien mauvaise passe.

_ Mairon ça suffit! Qu'est ce que je t'ai dit à propos du hobbit?

_ Fous-moi la paix Thrandy! Et laisse moi l'étriper...

Mais l'elfe ne l'entendait pas de cette manière et il s'interposa entre Frodon et son agresseur. L'elfe et le maia se firent face et il sembla à Frodon qu'un combat silencieux faisait rage entre les deux hommes.

Au bout d'un certain temps, Mairon relâcha son regard. Il fit quelques pas en arrière, attrapa un verre qui trainait sur une table et lança son contenu au visage de l'elfe avec une rapidité étonnante. Surpris par l'agression, Thranduil resta interdi et Mairon en profita pour s'éloigner, en bousculant sans ménagement tout ceux qui se trouvaient sur son chemin. Thranduil s'essuya le visage avec un tissu que lui tendait un elfe et murmura, comme pour lui même.

_ Quel emmerdeur.

* * *

_Énormément de contresens par rapport à l'œuvre originale, mais après tout pourquoi pas? Je veux dire, au point où on n'en est..._

_J'espère aussi que personne ne m'en voudra pour l'éventuel ship Maironduil... De toute façon c'est moi qui décide ;) D'autant que la relation qui s'établit entre ces deux là est délicieuse à imagier et à écrire!_


	6. Ch6 - L'heure des compromis

**L'HEURE DES COMPROMIS**

Assis seul sur la plage, il fumait sa pipe en repensant aux évènements de la nuit précédente ; Après le départ de Mairon, il avait fini par demander à quelques-un de ses nouveaux amis de l'escorter jusqu'à son cabanon. Mairon était quelque par sur l'île et Frodon n'était vraiment pas rassuré à cette idée. Aussi avait-il eu du mal à trouver le sommeil cette nuit-là.

Après un petit déjeuner copieux, il s'était installé face à la mer, en attendant que Gandalf se décide enfin de se réveiller. Mais le magicien ne se montrait pas et l'impatience de Frodon commençait à se faner. D'ailleurs, Thranduil non plus n'avait pas mis le nez dehors, ni aucun de ses compagnons. Et d'après les quelques elfes qu'il avait interrogé, Bilbo n'avait toujours pas donné de signe de vie.

Au milieu de l'après midi, Gandalf sortit enfin. A la grande surprise de Frodon, son ami avait plutôt bonne mine et le nombre de perles dans sa barbe allait croissant. Frodon se précipita sur le magicien et lui raconta tout : sa rencontre avec Saur...- Mairon, la soudaine colère de celui-ci, les propos de Thranduil...

_ Je comprends ton inquiétude Frodon, et je suis navré tu aies dû rencontrer Mairon dans ces circonstances... Il ne devait pas venir, c'est pourquoi nous avons gardé le silence à son sujet. Ceci étant, comme te l'as affirmé Thrandy, il n'est plus vraiment dangereux. Toutefois, si ça te rassure, je vais garder un œil sur lui... Même si l'expression est un peu maladroite en l'occurrence...

Frodon grimaça.

C'est à ce moment là que Mairon apparut. Il marchait sur la plage et dépassa nos deux compères en saluant froidement Gandalf. Puis, il jeta un regard de mépris sur le hobbit et repris sa marche. Mais le magicien l'avait repéré.

_ Mairon!

Celui-ci ne répondit pas et fit comme si il n'avait rien entendu.

_ Mairon, arrête un peu ta comédie et viens par là.

Il finit par se résoudre et, poussant un long soupir de lassitude, s'approcha de Gandalf.

_ Quoi encore?

_ Il me semble que tu doives des excuses à Frodon...

_ COMMENT?! Alors ça c'est la meilleure! Il ruine mes plans, détruit mon Anneau-chéri, fout un bordel monstrueux dans MON pays, ose m'appeler par ce nom ridicule, et c'est MOI qui devrait m'excuser?

Frodon avala sa salive avec difficulté. Une fois de plus, Mairon s'était enflammé et même si Gandalf et Thranduil affirmaient le contraire, la menace qui planait dans ses yeux ne semblait pas anodine. De nouveau, le hobbit craignit pour sa vie, mais son ennemi tourna les talons et partit en donnant de grands coup de pieds dans le sable.

_ Oui euh... Il est un peu soupe-au-lait.

Gandalf avait dit ça comme si il avait parlé d'un enfant capricieux. Frodon lui, suivait Mairon du regard et il le vit se dirigé vers Thranduil, qui sortait tout juste de sa résidence. De là où il était, il ne pouvait entendre ce qui se disait entre les deux hommes, mais la colère de Mairon ne semblait pas apaisée. Frodon fut tiré de sa contemplation par Gandalf, qui s'enquit de Bilbo. Pour la première fois depuis leur arrivée, le magicien semblait enfin se soucier du sort du vieux hobbit. C'est alors qu'une pensée frappa Frodon.

_ Je sais! C'est Sa... Mairon! C'est lui qui a kidnappé Bilbo! Voilà l'explication!

_ Voyons Frodon, pourquoi ferait-il une chose pareille?

Le hobbit lança un regard lourd de signification au magicien qui marmonna dans sa barbe.

_ Réfléchissez Gandalf! Il veut se venger, et Bilbo est la victime idéale! D'autant plus qu'il a été en possession de l'Anneau pendant des années! Mairon a toutes les raisons de lui en vouloir!

Gandalf semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Il resta muet un long moment puis, au grand étonnement de Frodon, appela de nouveau Mairon. Ce dernier était toujours en compagnie de Thranduil et semblait avoir calmé sa colère. A l'appel de son nom, il se retourna et Thranduil l'incita à se rapprocher du magicien.

_ Je sais que tu m'adores Olorin, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour réclamer ma présence toutes les dix minutes... Tu sais bien que c'est Thrandy qui a toute mon attention désormais.

Le magicien ne sembla pas apprécier la blague et sur son visage apparut une mou boudeuse que Frodon ne lui connaissait pas. En revanche Thranduil, qui avait suivit Mairon, pouffa de rire, avant de se ressaisir face à la mine désapprobatrice de Gandalf.

Ce dernier, malgré les supplications silencieuses de Frodon, posa la question redoutée.

_ Si je t'ai fait revenir Mairon, c'est pour te demander quelque chose... N'aurais-tu pas aperçu un autre hobbit durant tes pérégrinations autour de l'île?

_ Parce qu'il y en a un autre?

Frodon se prit la tête dans les mains. Gandalf, visiblement embarrassé, toussa légèrement et repris.

_ L'oncle de Frodon, Bilbo Sacquet. Tu as dû en entendre parler... Nous l'avons euh... comment dire? égaré le jour de notre arrivée. Du coup, Frodon se demandait si, par hasard, tu n'y serais pas, un peu, pour quelque chose.

Cette fois, il n'y avait plus aucun doute, Gandalf était vraiment embarrassé. Frodon avait même l'impression que le magicien craignait la réaction de Mairon. Et à juste titre.

_ Évidemment, c'est ENCORE moi qu'on accuse! C'est pas croyable ça, je suis à peine arrivé et déjà je suis la cible de vos soupçons! Merde! Vous pouvez pas me laisser tranquille pour une fois?!

De nouveau hors de lui, Mairon essaya de s'éloigner mais Thranduil le rattrapa par les épaules tout en cherchant à le réconforter.

_ Mais non Mairon, personne ne t'accuse voyons. Allez, calme toi... Mithrandir voulait juste savoir si tu ne serais pas, éventuellement, au courant de quelque chose...

_ Non! je ne suis au courant de rien! Sérieusement, en quoi le sort d'un Sacquet pourrait m'intéresser? Et pis d'abord, même si je savais quelque chose, je ne vous le dirais pas!

_ Ça, ce n'est pas très aimable, Mairon!

_ MAIS JE NE VEUX PAS ETRE AIMABLE!

_ Pas besoin de faire des efforts pour ça, on avait remarqué.

A peine les mots lui avaient-ils échappé qu'il le regretta. Frodon n'avait pas eu l'intention de les dire à haute voix, et c'est bien malgré lui qu'il venait de heurter le fragile équilibre mental de Mairon. Il vit Gandalf et Thranduil grimacer. Heureusement, ce dernier avait eu le réflexe de maintenir solidement son bras autour des épaules de Mairon qui fut dans l'incapacité de se jeter sur le hobbit. Il se contenta donc de marmonner un « je vais le tuer » et de lui lancer un regard on ne peut plus menaçant.

Gandalf se décida enfin à réagir. Il se leva, se plaça entre Frodon et Mairon et, affichant un sourire de conciliation, il déclara.

_ Nous ne sommes pas ici pour nous entretuer, bien au contraire. Frodon, Mairon, il est temps d'en finir avec ces enfantillages. Faites moi le plaisir de vous serrer la main.

Frodon fit comprendre sa désapprobation en secouant la tête. Mairon avait croisé les bras et regardait le magicien d'un air outré.

_ Olorin, cette fois je crois que tu as complètement perdu la tête. Tu devrais vraiment arrêté la pipe, ça ne te réussit pas!

_ Mairon, je suis sérieux. Serrez-vous la main... IMMEDIATEMENT!

La voix du magicien avait retenti de manière impressionnante, au point de faire trembler Mairon lui-même. Apeuré par le brusque changement de Gandalf, Frodon s'approcha de son ennemi et, à contre-cœur, il tendit le bras. Poussé par Thranduil qui ne l'avait pas lâché, Mairon avança à son tour et, fermant les yeux, il prit la main du hobbit et la secoua légèrement. Aussitôt la main de Frodon lâchée, Mairon essuya la sienne sur la tunique de Thranduil en poussant un grognement bien distinct. La poignée de main avait duré une fraction de seconde mais cela avait semblé suffire au magicien. Rasséréné, il ajouta.

_ C'est un bon début. Maintenant, j'aimerais que vous vous présentiez des excuses à l'un et à l'autre.

_ Hors de question!

Mairon et Frodon avait parlé en même temps, ce qui amusa follement Thranduil.

_ Vous voilà au moins d'accord sur une chose!

_ Arrête Thrandy! Je ne m'abaissera pas à ça!

Le magicien soupira et reprit.

_ On va essayer autrement... Toi Frodon, tu éviteras désormais d'adresser la parole à Mairon. Et quant à toi Mairon, pour prouver ta bonne foi envers Frodon, et aussi envers les elfes qui sont toujours fâché après toi, tu...tu...

Gandalf semblait chercher un défis qui soit à la hauteur des outrages commis.

_ Tu nous aideras à trouver Bilbo!

Fier de lui, il regarda ses interlocuteurs dans l'attente d'un consensus.

_ Ça va vraiment pas dans ta tête Olorin. Je n'ai aucunement l'envie de partir à la recherche d'un hobbit gâteux.

Frodon failli tréagir en entendant son oncle insulté de la sorte, mais il se retint, conscient de ce qu'il risquerait de déclencher, à nouveau. Mairon avait l'air bien décidé à partir sur le champs, mais Thranduil intervint.

_ Allez Mairon, tu peux bien faire ça. On part tous les quatre chercher Bilbo, on revient au plus tard à l'heure du diner et ensuite on va fêter les retrouvailles tous ensemble (Mairon fronça les sourcils), ou juste toi et moi si tu préfères. Je suis sûr qu'on va bien s'amuser!

_ Juste toi et moi?

_ Promis!

_ Loin des hobbits?

_ Oui. Et je te laisserai porter mes bagues.

_ Vraiment?!

Thranduil acquiesça. Mairon regarda l'elfe un instant, comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne mentait pas et finit par accepter le marché. Soulagé, Gandalf remercia Thranduil du regard et réajusta sa tunique avant de déclarer.

_ Bon! Par où on commence?

_Un chapitre très dialogué. Parce que j'aime bien les dialogues. L'action arrive enfin et l'aventure promet d'être euh, épique! (enfin presque)_

_Et oui je sais : Maironduil, maironduil... _


	7. Ch7 - A L'aventure

**A l'Aventure**

_Chapitre spécial guests._

Après avoir avalé un léger repas et mis de côté quelques victuailles « pour la route » (principalement du lembas et quelques fioles remplies d'une liqueur aux parfums fleuris), Gandalf, Thranduil, Mairon et notre hobbit se décidèrent à partir à la recherche de Bilbo. Ils croisèrent Elrond qui ne cacha pas sa surprise face à cette improbable compagnie, mais le laissèrent à sa bouteille de rhum qui, selon toute vraisemblance, n'était pas la première de la journée. Frodon n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que le seigneur Elrond lui-même avait un tel penchant pour l'alcool et il se demandait comment réagirait Sam si il apprenait cela.

A peine étaient-ils partis que déjà, Mairon faisait la gueule ; il n'était pas d'accord avec la direction préconisée par le magicien et le faisait savoir en donnant de violents coups de pieds dans les rochers et troncs d'arbres qui avaient le malheur de croiser son chemin. Tout en espérant qu'il finisse par se blesser, Frodon préféra garder ses distances ; après tout, il n'était pas plus grand que n'importe quel rocher et l'animosité dont faisait preuve Mairon le rendait nerveux. Thranduil chercha à le rassurer à voix basse.

_ Il est toujours comme ça. J'ai tendance à croire que Morgoth l'a un peu trop chouchouté à l'époque d'Angband... Et maintenant, voilà le résultat! Ne t'inquiète pas Frodon, on finit par s'y habituer...

_ Qu'est ce que tu racontes sur moi Thrandy? Tu sais très bien qu'il y a des noms qu'il vaut mieux éviter de prononcer en ma présence...

_ Euh.. Tu as dû mal entendre Mairon, je me contentais d'informer Frodon sur la végétation exceptionnelle de cette île.

_ Tu n'as jamais su mentir Thrandy.

_ Et Eru sait comme tu es bien placé pour me faire la remarque...

Frodon commençait à reconnaitre que ce qui unissait Mairon et l'elfe n'était pas qu'une amitié cordiale. A son grand regret, des images lui traversèrent l'esprit et il dû se battre contre lui-même pour les chasser. Beurk!

Alors que nos compères s'enfonçaient davantage dans les bois qui recouvraient Tol-Merethruireb, Thranduil s'arrêta brusquement et invita ses compagnons à faire de même. A coup sûr, l'elfe avait senti quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, et Mairon n'attendit pas pour sortir la dague qu'il cachait dans sa tunique. Frodon n'entendait rien à part le chant des oiseaux et pourtant, il sentait lui aussi une présence étrangère. Le cœur battant, il saisit un caillou, se disant que ça pourrait toujours lui être utile en cas d'attaque. Ils étaient tous les quatre aux aguets quand ils virent un buisson frémir avec vigueur. Thranduil fit signe à chacun de se taire et s'approcha doucement du bosquet en question, Mairon sur les talons, son arme prête à trancher. Avec une rapidité fulgurante, l'elfe écarta les branches et à la grande surprise de tous, ils y découvrir...

_ Fëanor?!

_ Oh Thrandy c'est toi! Je, euh, je faisais la sieste.

A ce moment-là, deux femmes-elfes très légèrement vêtues sortir des broussailles et se jetèrent dans les bras du nouveau venu.

_ La sieste, hein?

_ Sauron, t'es là aussi...

Apparemment, Fëanor savait exactement ce qu'il faisait car un sourire moqueur apparut sur son visage quand Thranduil du s'interposer pour empêcher Mairon de découper le Noldor en morceaux. Celui-ci, une elfe dans chaque bras, ne semblait nullement impressionné et il n'hésita pas à pousser la provocation un peu plus loin

_ Hola Gorthaur ! Toujours aussi nerveux à ce que je constate!

_ Fëanor, _An ngell nîn_*... Arête ça avant que ça ne dégénère...

_ C'est bon, Thranduil, je file! Je vous laisse entre amoureux. Ne faites pas trop de bêtises quand même, la forêt se comporte un peu bizarrement ces temps-ci. Oh! Mais vous avez amené des copains! _No veren,_ _Mellon nîn_**...

Mairon était plus que jamais hors de lui. Gandalf dû aider Thranduil à le maintenir en place, et c'est avec difficulté qu'ils le retenaient. D'autant plus que, sous l'effet de la colère, le corps de Mairon dégageait une chaleur qui aurait été insoutenable à n'importe quel mortel. Aussi, Frodon dû reculer et c'est à bonne distance qu'il vit Fëanor et ses maitresses prendre le chemin de la plage en pouffant de rire. Gandalf attendit qu'ils se soient éloignés pour prendre la parole.

_ En voilà un qui ne change pas. Je m'étonnais aussi de ne pas l'avoir vu plus tôt... Mairon, tu sais comment il est, ce n'est pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire.

_ jevaisleboufferjevaisleboufferjevaisleboufferJEVAISLEBOUFFERJEVAISLEBOUFFER. T'ENTENDS SALETE DE NOLDOR? JE VAIS TE BOUFFER!

Thranduil et Gandalf se jetèrent un regard entendu. Frodon lui, était perplexe ; « Fëanor »... Il connaissait ce nom qui figurait en bonne place dans les légendes de la Terre du Milieu, mais d'après ce qu'on lui avait raconté, Fëanor avait été tué depuis bien longtemps... Il se risqua donc à poser la question à Gandalf, mais à sa grande surprise, c'est Mairon qui répondit.

_ Tu crois vraiment tout ce qu'on te dit Halfling?

A peine avait-il lancé ces mots qu'il se remit en marche à pas rapides, incitant les autres à le suivre et laissant ainsi Frodon sans plus d'explication.

Ils traversèrent la foret, criant, par moment, le nom du vieux hobbit qui ne se montrait pas. Frodon était de plus en plus inquiet et Gandalf semblait lui aussi se faire du soucis. Thranduil essayait tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur sa mission mais Mairon passait le plus clair de son temps à s'agripper à lui ou à lui murmurer quelques secrets aux oreilles. Quel qu'eut été ces secrets, ils faisaient briller les yeux de l'elfe qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en écoutant son compagnon. « Beurk » pensa de nouveau le hobbit qui du faire des efforts astronomiques pour éviter que de nouvelles images on ne peut plus malsaines lui viennent en tête.

Au bout d'un certain temps, Gandalf se permit de rappeler les deux tourtereaux à l'ordre, non sans rappeler qu'ils auraient tout le temps de se dire des mots doux une fois Bilbo trouvé. Thranduil passa ses bras autour de Mairon et regarda le magicien qui répliqua.

_ Lâche donc ça Thrandy, on ne sait pas où ça a trainé.

Amusé, l'Elfe sourit. Mais dès que Gandalf eut le dos tourner, Frodon vit Mairon faire de sa main droite un geste évocateur se passant de toute description. Et d'ajouter d'une voix amère.

_ Si le précieux était encore en ma possession, ça aurait eu un peu plus de classe.

_ Arrête un peu avec ton précieux Mairon. C'est du passé.

_ Tu as raison Thrandy... je vais devoir trouver un volontaire pour reprendre cette appellation.

Un silence s'installa entre eux, que Thranduil s'empressa de briser.

_ Ne compte pas sur moi.

_ A vrai dire, je n'ai même pas besoin que tu sois volontaire.

Ils se toisèrent un instant, puis Thranduil reprit sa recherche, en lançant à Mairon un dernier regard lourd de menaces.

Les heures passèrent et ils ne virent aucune trace de Bilbo. Ils décidèrent de faire une pause sur une plage isolée.

_ Si ça se trouve il est déjà retourné au campement et fume tranquillement sa pipe pendant qu'on cherche comme des...

_ Ne dis pas de bêtises Mairon. Si Bilbo était rentré, Elrond nous aurait envoyé quelqu'un.

_ Dans l'état ans lequel on l'a laissé, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il puisse encore différencier ses fils de sa fille, alors nous envoyer quelqu'un... Et puis sincèrement Olorin, je pense que j'en ai assez fait pour aujourd'hui...

_ Le marché, c'était que nous aide à TROUVER Bilbo. Donc tu restes avec nous et tu arrêtes de te plaindre.

Mairon s'en alla boudé un peu plus loin. Les trois autres profitèrent de cette pause pour se sustenter et reprendre des forces. Alors qu'ils ramassaient leurs affaires et s'apprêtaient à se remettre en route, un bruit sourd retentit et un éclair les éblouit. Là, sur la plage devant eux, se trouvait une drôle de boite géante, rectangulaire, bleu et blanche. Sur l'un des côtés se trouvait une pancarte agrémentée de signes que Frodon ne pouvaient déchiffrer. Les quatre compagnons, surpris, s'approchèrent prudemment. Tout à coup, l'un des battants s'ouvrit et un homme étrangement habillé en sortit. Il regarda autour de lui, posa un œil sur nos compères et fit un grimace.

_ Mauvais calculs.

Aussitôt, il retourna dans sa boite en claquant la porte derrière lui. Et de la même manière qu'elle était apparue, la grosse boite s'évanouit.

La troupe resta interdite un petit moment, puis, comprenant qu'il n'y avait plus rien à attendre, reprit sa route sans dire un mot.

Après seulement quelques minutes, Gandalf poussa un cri qui fit sursauté Frodon. Il avait trouvé quelque chose. Le hobbit s'approcha et vit, brisée sur le sol, la belle pipe de son oncle. Il la ramassa précautionneusement et regarda Gandalf. L'inquiétude se lisait maintenant clairement dans les yeux du magicien qui n'osa pas prononcer une parole.

_ Ça ,c'est mauvais signe.

Mairon s'était approché sans bruit derrière Frodon et avait dit ça en mâchonnant un morceau de bacon. Et pour mieux contrarié le hobbit, il ajouta.

_ Si ça se trouve il est mort et on cherche pour rien. Au pire son cadavre nourrira les mouettes.

_ Ça suffit.

Gandalf avait opté un ton qui ne laissait place à aucune réponse. Thranduil s'approcha à son tour, examina les branchages qui les entouraient et affirma qu'il semblait y avoir eu une lutte en ces lieux. Cette fois-ci, Frodon sentit vraiment la panique monter en lui. En regardant mieux le sol, il aperçut des traces de pas. Sans dire un mot de plus, tous se dirigèrent dans la direction qu'elles prenaient.

Au bout de quelques centaines de mètres, ils virent une grotte. Chacun reconnu qu'il n'avait jamais eu connaissance de cette excavation auparavant etn après s'être approché, Thranduil affirma qu'elle n'avait rien de naturelle.

Heureusement pour eux, Gandalf avait emporté son bâton qu'il prit soin d'allumer, car la grotte était sombre et humide, et une forte odeur s'en dégageait. D'un ton moqueur, Mairon cru de bon goût d'ajouter que ça lui rappelait quelque chose, mais Gandalf le fit taire avant qu'il n'aille au bout de sa pensée (pensée que Frodon préférait ignorer).

Ils avancèrent à pas lents dans la semi-pénombre quand soudain une voix sourde et profonde retentit.

_ Mairon enfin! Je commençait à m'impatienter.

Tous s'arrêtèrent net et tournèrent le regard vers celui dont le nom avait été prononcé. Surpris et clairement mal à l'aise, celui-ci frémit de tout son corps avant de lancer d'une voix inquiète.

_ O-oh... Ça c'est très mauvais signe.

* * *

_*S'il te plait_

_**Amuse-toi bien mon ami_

* * *

_Olalala, quel suspense insoutenable! Mais à qui donc appartient cette voix qui fait trembler le Seigneur es Ténèbres himself?!_

_Sinon, pourquoi le Tardis? Hm... Pourquoi pas? En fait, on m'a mise au défis d'inclure le Docteur dans cette fanfic, voilà qui est fait!_

_Certains vont me faire remarquer que Fëanor aurait tendance à parler Quenya plutôt que Sindarin, mais on à dire que non. _

_Et à part ça, je commence à croire que Mairon est accro au Chiantos ( copyright POC)._


	8. Ch 8 - Les choses se compliquent

**Les choses se compliquent**

Tous quatre étaient cloués sur place. Aucun n'osa briser le silence. Mais la voix reprit.

_Mairon, j'estime avoir assez attendu comme ça.

Le ton était sans appel. Frodon n'avait jamais entendu une voix aussi froide et pourtant, envoutante. Gandalf, dont l'anxiété était palpable, recula de quelques pas. Thranduil jeta un regard inquiet à Mairon qui déglutit avec difficulté. Il semblait hésité entre s'avancer en direction de celui qui l'appelait et fuir à toutes jambes. Il ferma les yeux, respira profondément (du moins il essaya) et fit s'avança. Malgré l'obscurité, Frodon pouvait voir que ses yeux brillaient d'un feu plus vif qu'à l'accoutumé et le hobbit hésita longuement avant de lui emboiter le pas, suivit par Thranduil qui faisait signe à Gandalf d'en faire autant.

A quelques mètres de là, ils aperçurent la lueur d'un foyer au loin et entendirent le crépitements des flammes. La personne qui avait parlé semblait avoir monter un campement dans cette grotte et Frodon frémit en apercevant des carcasse d'oiseaux morts sur le sol. Plus ils s'approchaient, plus les cadavres s'amoncelaient. La personne devait être là depuis un moment. Où alors, elle avait un gros appétit.

Toujours en tête de cortège, Mairon avançait doucement et Frodon l'entendait respirer avec difficulté.

Au détour d'une excavation, il arrivèrent enfin face à l'occupant des lieux. Frodon se figea de stupeur. L'homme était grand, plus grand que Mairon, il avait de long cheveux noirs, le teint pâle et des yeux d'un bleu glacial. La longue cicatrice qui lui maquait la joue et sa carrure imposante ne pouvaient laisser personne indifférent. La tunique noire qu'il portait était en lambeaux et Frodon distingua d'autres balafres sur le corps de l'homme. Bien qu'il fut impressionnant et que ses yeux lançaient des éclairs de malveillance, Frodon du reconnaître qu'il n'était pas dépourvu d'une véritable beauté, et même d'une grâce bien particulière.

Arrivé face à lui, Mairon écarquilla les yeux puis, il s'inclina longuement.

_ Mon seigneur... C-comment est-ce possible? V-vous devriez...

_ Je devrais être prisonnier quelque part entre le vide sidéral et le néant absolu oui. Et c'était le cas, jusqu'à la semaine dernière.

_ M-mais, comment avez-vous pu...?

_ C'est une longue histoire sur laquelle je n'ai pas envie de m'appesantir, Mairon... Oh! Je vois que tu m'as apporter des victuailles.

En disant cela, l'homme avait poser un regard malsain sur le reste de la compagnie. Notamment sur Thranduil qui tremblait de tout son corps.

_ Seigneur non! Ils ne sont pas là pour ça... Je.. nous...

Mais Mairon n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Gandalf s'était approché et, bien que frémissant, il menaçait l'homme de son bâton d'où émanait une forte lumière. Mais l'homme ne sembla nullement impressionné. Il se saisit de la canne du magicien et la brisa comme si il s'agissait d'une vulgaire brindille.

_ Allons, allons Olorin. Tu ne crois tout de même pas que ta loupiote puisse encore m'incommoder?

_ Quand le seigneur Manwë saura que vous vous êtes échappé, vous le regretterez amèrement Morgoth!

_ MORGOTH?

Thranduil et Frodon avaient réagi en même temps. Oh oui Frodon connaissait ce nom... Morgoth, le premier seigneur des ténèbres, celui qui a régné dans la violence et le sang sur la Terre du Milieu, celui qui a créée tant de créatures monstrueuses, qui a dérobé les Silmarils et détruit, à deux reprises, la lumière des Valar. Celui dont Mairon avait été le lieutenant et le plus fidèle serviteur pendant des siècles.

_ Je préfère qu'on m'appelle Melkor.

_ Peu importe le nom que vous portez, vous n'avez rien à faire ici! Vous n'avez rien à faire en liberté!

_ Calme toi Olorin. Je n'ai pas l'intention de rester. Je suis juste venu chercher Mairon.

Puis, se tournant de nouveau vers celui-ci.

_ Ça n'a pas été facile de te faire venir... Occupé comme tu étais à faire le malin parmi les elfes, tu n'as même pas été capable d'entendre mes appels. Heureusement, il y a quelques jours, je suis tombé, par hasard, sur cette pauvre petite chose perdue.

Melkor fit un pas de côté et c'est à ce moment que Frodon l'aperçu. Bilbo était là, recroquevillé sur le sol, inconscient, un bâillon de tissu sale dans la bouche et le reste du corps maintenu fermement par des lianes. Notre hobbit fut pris d'une pulsion et il voulu courir délivrer son oncle. Mais Thranduil le rattrapa prestement, lui évitant ainsi de se faire broyer par Melkor.

_ Après ta récente défaite, Mairon, j'ai bien pensé que tu prendrais la peine de te mettre en chasse de ceux qui t'ont si lamentablement humilié. Aussi ce hobbit égaré était le meilleur appât dont je pouvais rêver. Ce que je ne comprends pas en revanche, c'est pourquoi tu t'es senti dans l'obligation de te faire escorter par un elfe, un istari et par... Mais oui, c'est bien le hobbit qui mérite le plus ta revanche! Frodon c'est ça?

_ Melkor, Seigneur, c'est euh, une histoire un peu compliquée... J-Je propose qu'on en reparle plus tard...

_ Je m'attendais à un peu plus d'enthousiasme de ta part, Mairon. Après toutes ces années, n'es-tu pas heureux de retrouver ton maître?

_ Si, bien sur! Mais là, euh, je dois avouer que je suis encore un peu sous le choc...

_ Et bien remets toi vite de tes émotions. Ligote l'elfe et apporte le part ici. Je te laisse te débarrasser du hobbit comme tu l'entends. Quant au magicien...

Melkor claqua des doigts et Gandalf fut projeté contre le mur, tenu immobile par une force invisible. Sous le choc, le magicien évanouit et Frodon lui-même senti un étrange pouvoir s'emparer de lui ; malgré tous ses efforts, il était comme paralysé et ne parvenait pas à bouger ses membre.

Thranduil regarda Mairon d'un air implorant, mais ce dernier n'y prêta pas la moindre attention. De sa main droite, il lui saisit les poignets, de la gauche l'attrapa par la nuque et y exerça une force qui obligea l'elfe à courber l'échine.

_ Désolé Thrandy. Mais les ordres sont les ordres et Melkor ne se laisse pas contrarier si aisément.

Ayant lâcher ces mots, Mairon lâcha la nuque de Thranduil, attrapa des lianes qui se trouvaient sur le sol et ligota les mains de l'elfe qui ne chercha même pas à se débattre.

_ Mairon s'il te plait...

_ Je n'ai pas souvenir que tu te sois plaint la dernière fois que je t'ai attaché de la sorte.

Un sourire malsain s'était dessiné sur les lèvres de Mairon. Il agrippa Thranduil par les cheveux, lui redressa la tête, déposa un baiser sur sa bouche et, le tenant toujours par la chevelure, le traina jusqu'aux pieds de Melkor. Puis, ayant laisser l'elfe aux bons soins de son maitre, Mairon se dirigea vers Frodon.

_ Je vais enfin pouvoir m'occuper de toi, halfling...

Il sortit sa dague et, arborant une expression sadique, la fit danser sous les yeux du hobbit qui cherchait, en vain, à s'extirper du sort qui le maintenait prisonnier. Alors qu'il pensait son heure venue, la voix sanglotante de Thranduil retentit.

_ Mairon, ce n'est pas vrai! Après tout ce qu'on a partagé, il suffirait qu'IL revienne pour que tu oublies tout?!

_ Qu'est ce que tu croyais elfling? Que j'allais m'assagir, redevenir mignon et innocent et te demander en mariage? Non Thrandy. Je me suis bien amusé avec toi, ça m'a bien occupé, mais il est temps de revenir aux choses sérieuses. Et malgré toute l'affection que j'ai pu te porter, sache qu'il y a bien longtemps que mon âme, et mon anatomie toute entière d'ailleurs, appartiennent à mon Seigneur Melkor.

Ce-dernier, qui tenait l'elfe par le cou à quelques centimètre du sol, leva un sourcil interrogateur en direction de son lieutenant.

_ Alors comme ça Mairon, tu profites de mon absence pour batifoler avec les elfes de seconde zone?

_ Je vous ferais remarquer que je suis roi!

Thranduil avait dit cette phrase sur un ton de défis qu'il aurait dû éviter. Mais ça, il le comprit trop tard. Melkor éclata de rire et resserrant sa prise.

_ Un roi?! Haha! Non elfling, tu n'es qu'un pauvre Sinda qui se prend pour un prince. Et qui va bientôt finir en brochettes! Mais avant ça, j'aimerai bien connaître la raison pour laquelle Mairon t'as digne d'intérêt. A l'époque, il n'avait d'yeux que pour les Noldor et n'aurait même pas daigner torturer un elfe de ton espèce. Tu te souviens Mairon? Tu disais préférer laisser cette sale besogne aux orcs...

Les yeux suppliants et remplis de larmes de Thranduil semblèrent toucher Mairon un instant. Mais celui-ci se ressaisit et se contenta de réponde à Melkor d'un ton dégagé.

_ Les temps changent Melk'. Et ce qu'il reste des Noldor à Tol-Merethruireb ne mérite pas qu'on s'y intéresse. Thranduil est... était ce qui semblait être le plus digne de moi.

Amusé par le ton désabusé de son serviteur, Melkor sourit et approcha son visage de celui de l'elfe. Leurs lèvres se touchaient presque et Frodon vit Thranduil fermer les yeux avec horreur.

_ C'est vrai qu'il est mignon cet elfe.

Rassuré par ce qui semblait être une approbation de son maitre, Mairon lui fit un clin d'œil et se tourna de nouveau vers Frodon, bien décidé à en finir avec lui.

_ Bien! Qu'est ce que je vais faire de toi halfling...?

_ Euh, tu pourrais me laisser filer...

_ Bien essayé.

Sur ces mots, Mairon saisit Frodon par les épaules et lui assena un coup de genou dans le ventre. Toujours sous l'emprise du sortilège, Frodon fut contraint de garder la position verticale et Mairon en profita pour enchainer les coups. La douleur le fit hurler, ce qui sembla encourager Mairon à continuer mais alors qu'il se sentait sur le point de défaillir, les coups cessèrent. A travers ses larmes, Frodon regarda son tortionnaire, visiblement content de lui. Puis le laissant à demi conscient, Mairon tourna les talons et s'en retourna auprès de son maitre qui passait distraitement ses doigt dans les cheveux de Thranduil, un sourire pervers traversant son beau visage.

_ Qu'est ce que vous voulez faire de lui, mon seigneur?

_ Je vais y réfléchir en torturant le magicien.

Frodon vit Melkor et Mairon s'échanger un regard complice avant de sombrer dans un coma digne de ses plus grandes beuveries.

_J'ai du mettre fin à ce chapitre avant qu'il ne dégénère vers un texte érotico-SM, après tout y'a encore des hobbits dont la pudeur risqueraient d'être choquée. _

_Reste à savoir comment Frodon et ses amis vont se sortir de cette mauvaise passe..._


	9. Ch9 - L'après-coup

**L'après-coup**

Il grimaça quand on appliqua un cataplasme odorant sur ses hématomes. Nombreux étaient les elfes à ses côtés et chacun y allait de son mot d'encouragement. Frodon n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'ils s'en étaient tous sortis vivants!

D'après ce qu'on lui avait raconté, Bilbo avait été à la hauteur de sa réputation et c'était grâce au vieux hobbit si ils avaient pu en réchapper. En effet, celui-ci aurait feint l'inconscience et serait parvenu à se défaire de ses liens pendant que Melkor et Mairon torturaint ses compagnons. D'une manière ou d'une autre, Biblo avait réussi à s'enfuir et était tombé sur Fëanor qui, prit d'une rage sans nom, avait levé un escadron d'elfes parmi ceux qui étaient encore sobres. Les elfes avaient alors lancé une attaque contre les deux tortionnaires qui, mis en déroute par la surprise et la rapidité de l'assaut, n'avaient eu d'autre choix que de fuir.

Où étaient-ils allé? ça, personne ne le savait. Mais Frodon, Thranduil et Gandalf étaient libres, et malgré les injures qu'ils avaient subi dans cette grotte, ils étaient saufs.

Mais de nombreux détails restaient flous et cette version des faits ne convainquit pas Frodon qui imaginait mal son oncle boiteux courant à travers les fougères...

* * *

Après avoir été longuement pansé et dorloté, Frodon sortit enfin de la cabane qui servait d'infirmerie. Il s'installa sur la plage, une verre de vin à la main, et regarda le soleil poindre à l'horizon.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas Thranduil approché.

_ Quand je pense que je l'ai laissé dormir dans mon lit...

L'elfe parlait de Mairon évidemment. Frodon le dévisagea et fut surpris de constater que le chagrin avait envahi les beaux yeux de Thranduil. Celui-ci était dans un sale état : sa lèvre inférieure était fendue, un énorme hématome se dessinait sur sa mâchoire fracturée et à certains endroits, ses cheveux avaient été taillé de manière irrégulière. Il portait son bras en écharpe car Melkor n'avait pas manqué de lui démettre une épaule, il avait des marques de dents sur les poignets et au niveau des clavicules et sa tunique laissait apercevoir que sa cage thoracique n'avait pas été épargné par la violence de leurs bourreaux. Constatant que le hobbit le dévisageait avec inquiétude, Thranduil repris.

_ Ce ne sont que quelques égratignures, je m'en remettrais.

_ Alors pourquoi êtes-vous si abattu mon seigneur?

_ Je m'étais attaché à lui.

Il marqua une pause et s'assit en gémissant. Après avoir trouvé une position confortable, il poussa un soupir agacé.

_ Et j'ai du mal à supporter la manière dont Fëanor s'attribue tout le mérite de cette victoire! Comme si il y était vraiment pour quelque chose!

Frodon se redressa.

_ Et ce n'est pas le cas?

Thranduil se mordit la lèvre et plissa les yeux, comme pour s'empêcher de trahir un secret. Mais devant le regard insistant du hobbit, il finit par lâcher le morceau.

_ Il se peut que les choses ne se soient pas exactement passé comme on l'a raconté... Je...hm... Je ne pense pas qu'il soit sage de t'apprendre la vérité.

_ Et pourquoi pas?

_ Parce que... je ne suis pas forcément fier de cette vérité... Par ailleurs, l'autre version est bien plus épique et inspirera de très belles chansons qui resteront à jamais dans le cœur des elfes de Tol Merethruireb.

_ Seigneur Thranduil, j'ai vu assez d'horreurs dans ma vie pour supporter la vérité. Quel qu'elle soit. Et n'ayez crainte, je ne suis pas en mesure de porter sur vous un quelconque jugement...

L'elfe hésita mais finit par répondre en choisissant finement ses mots.

_ Je...hm... Disons que j'ai réussi à … hm...détourner l'attention de Mairon et de Melkor pendant un bref moment. Et alors qu'ils étaient... avaient, avaient le... le dos tourné, j'en ai profité pour réveiller ton oncle et à détacher ses liens. Ensuite, il m'a fallu user de tous mes charmes, enfin de toute ma subtilité, enfin de ma ruse pour empêcher nos bourreaux de s'apercevoir de quoique ce soit...

Frodon fit une mine dubitative.

_ J'imagine que ça n'a pas été une partie de plaisir...

_Oh, euh... Non pas tellement, enfin... J'avais l'avantage de bien connaître Mairon, en particulier ses points sensi- ses points faibles. Du coup...

Thranduil laissa sa phrase en suspens, sans doute conscient d'en avoir déjà trop dit.

Frodon se frotta les yeux.

_ De toute manière Seigneur Thranduil, ce qui c'est passé dans cette grotte restera dans cette grotte... Je veux dire que Gandalf et moi étions inconsciente, donc quelque soit le moyen dont vous nous avez tiré de ce drame, il n'y a aucun témoin. Et personne ne sera jamais en mesure de vous juger sur ce que vous avez fait...

_ Et personne ne saura jamais que c'est principalement grâce à moi que nous sommes vivants. Fëanor récupère toute la gloire, comme d'habitude, et moi..

_ Et vous devez faire preuve d'humilité... Seigneur, je ne veux pas connaitre les détails concernant vos... actes de bravoures, mais je vous suis éternellement reconnaissant pour avoir fait preuve d'autant de...courage et d'investissement. Pour moi, vous êtes le véritable héros de cette aventure.

Pour toute réponse, Thranduil lui lança un sourire chaleureux.

Silencieusement, Gandalf vint rejoindre les deux amis et s'assit à côté d'eux. Le magicien avait un énorme coquard à l'œil gauche, sa main droite était été salement amochée et de nombreuses coupures lui striaient le visage. Tous trois restèrent assis en silence face à l'Océan un bon moment.

_ Vous croyez qu'ils sont retourné en Terre du Milieu?

_ C'est fort possible Frodon.

Tout en lui répondant, Gandalf enlevait petit à petit les perles qui ornaient sa barbe. Du bout de son doigt et un peu malgré lui, le hobbit dessinait des cercles dans le sable. Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi mais cette forme l'apaisait.

_ Et on est sensé faire quoi maintenant?

Thranduil finit par se lever, difficilement, et ajouta, avec une pointe de déception dans la voix.

_ Mes amis, la fête est finie.

* * *

_Je vous laisse le soin d'imaginer ce par quoi Thranduil a dû passer pour sauver ses compagnons... _

_Pour le reste, oui, cette histoire est belle et bien finie !_

_Mais qu'on se le dise, j'ai adoré laisser mon imagination prendre les devants et je suis déjà en train de réfléchir à une suite. Enfin une suite... Ce ne sera surement pas le même genre de « littérature », mais certains protagonistes risquent de réapparaitre... Dans de mauvaises postures..._

_Quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à lire cette histoire que moi à l'écrire. Lorsque je l'ai commencé (y'a une semaine seulemment!)(j'suis pas bien comme fille), je ne savais pas du tout où j'allais et jamais je n'aurais cru que mon esprit tordu aurait été en mesure de livrer une vraie histoire, avec une trame et de l'action et une chute...Comme quoi!_

_Sur ce, laissons nos elfes, nos hobbits et notre magicien « au plaisir autodestructeur de l'alcoolisme tropical » (celui qui trouve d'où je sors ça, je lui offre une cacahuète) et retournons à nos vies._

_PS : MERCIIIII!_


End file.
